ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Giants' Combat Training
The training undertaken by all cadets of Space Patrol. Note this is note their typical school curriculum as most Ultras have finished their standard education when they enroll in Space Patrol. Members of the Silver Cross Corp do not attend combat training, beyond basic hand-to-hand. Note: This page details the techniques all Ultras from the Orion Continuity, especially those from the Land of Giants, should know. Even if they don't demonstrate them, the canon is, they know them. Academy Ranks * Initiates: These are the young Ultra who have now entered the academy and begun taking its classes and undergoing its training regiment. * Cadets: Initiates who have progressed to the point that they may soon graduate or be called in active combat. Though they are technically in the Space Patrol, they have not taken their vows and thus do not hold the title of Ultraman. * Graduates: Cadets that have graduated to become Space Rangers * Alumni: Any graduate may return to increase their skills and power, they may also return to teach initiates and cadets. Classes * Combat Training: As all Ultras should know. ** Hand-to-Hand: Physical combat ** Weapons Training: Graduates should be able to pick up any weapon and use it as an expert. ** Space Combat: Fighting in a Zero Gravity environment. ** Extra Dimensional Combat: Learning to adapt to environments with different gravity, tidal forces or just learning to quickly adapt to the dimension's Kinetic Model. ** Hazard Environment Combat: Learning to fight in high temperature environments, cold environments ** Underwater Combat: Learning to fight under thousands of tons of water pressure. ** Beam Combat: Learning to use Ultra Beams and other forms of energy manipulation in combat. It also involves learning to create barriers. * Biology: Learning about the various biology types seen in the Universe. ** Kaiju Basics: A basic Understanding of the various types of Kaiju and their behaviors and how to use that in combat. ** Hyper Biology Theory: An understanding of the various levels of biological development of various races and the abilities they thus posses. This topic prepares the Ranger for countering specific abilities ** Ultra Biology: Learning about how to protect and manipulate their physical forms. This includes, drawing out their full strength, Digitization, Shrinking and growing, mimicry, and fusion. ** Humanoid Biology: Features typically shared between all humanoid races. ** Exotic Biology: Features rather rare, or even unique among the universe. * Law: Every Ranger is expected to know the Galactic Law by heart. ** A List of all known species/civilizations in the Galactic Community ** A list of all known Invader species/civilizations. ** Knowledge of all trade agreements, treaties and sanctions across the universe. ** Cadets learn about protected monsters and restricted areas. Techniques Taught in the Academy Rules * (F): This means the technique is Forbidden and that while students may learn about it, they do not learn it * (U): Under-utilized. This means that while the technique is taught in theory, few students actually learn it, let lone master it. Regardless of whether they demonstrate them or not they demonstrate them, all graduates know these techniques on some level. * Ultra Beams: These techniques revolve around Ultra Beam energy and how the particles of said energy are constructed for other uses, besides just destruction. ** Specium Ray: While every Ultra can fire a beam of specium energy from their hand(s), at the academy they learn to use the most optimal way of shooting the beam, the traditional hand cross position. This is more than a gesture, it is a combination of the energy fields from the power amps and energy compressors in their arms and the position of each against the other as energy runs through them. This is to bring out the maximum quality of Ultra Beam Energy. All other Ultra beams are based on the principles taught here. *** Energy Bullets: Smaller applications of the Ultra Beam principles, producing blasts comparable in damage to missiles. Cadets learn to fire a wide variety of them. **** Hand Slash: The most commonly used, it is an arc/arrowhead shaped burst of energy from a knife hand or a chop. **** Light Bomb: A sphere, serves as the Ultra equivalent of a grenade. **** Ultra Darts: Fired from one or two fingers, they are meant for speed *** Ray Variations: Cadets learn other types of destructive beams, beyond the typical Ultra Beams. While primarily they learn their own signature beam, they often learn other beams for other situations. **** Ultra Attack Ray: A beam fired from an outstretched hand, used to directly attack the defense of the enemy which blocked their typical ray. It is an oscillating ray. **** Slash Ray: An alternation of Specium Ray principles, one hand rests on the other, which points forward, shooting a stream of hand slashes. Used for a quick powerful when strapped for energy, or without time to fire their normal ray. **** Ultra Shot: A quick beam, fired in a means similar to Ultra Darts/ an outstretched hand. It can be a thin ray, or resemble a typical beam. As strong as a Specium Ray. **** Ultra Eyes: Eye beams. **** Synchronized Beam: Ultra can merge their beams together, no matter how different as all are based on Specium Energy. **** Ultra Guillotine: A wide arc of energy, fired from hands swinging open, there are several versions one can learn. **** Ultra Laser: A beam from a beam lamp or forehead crystal. Is the bases for many similar attacks. As strong as the Specium Ray. **** Timer Shot: A beam from the color timer. More potent than the Specium Ray. **** Shooting Beam: A beam from both hands outstretched together. Gathers energy from the whole body to fire. **** Ultra Burst: A dense ball of Ultra Energy, is rather taxing to generate. *** Signature Beam: While Specium is the base of every beam, each Ultra has their own unique energy signature, meaning the specium ray does not fully express their unique energy. Cadets learn to synchronize their Ultra Beam to their energy signature, resulting in their signature beam. This beam may be fired in the means/style most comfortable to the user. **** Cross Perfection: A special combination beam. Two users, put their arms together and spin them around together before pulling them away. They then fire their signature beams in Ultra Shot Style which merges into one powerful beam. This technique is actually taught for Fusion classes as it starts the principles later used for that, mainly synchronizing the internal energies of the users. *** Ultra Slash/Halo Ring: The energy is spun around the palm/fingers and takes the form of a ring, which can be thrown. The deconstructive nature of Ultra Beams, means that it cut through most materials. ** Ultra Barrier: Cadets are taught to create a particle field, polarized and acting like a solid object. While the standard is the basic wall of light, they are taught to do this in other shapes and forms. *** Examples *** Rebound Ray: Also called the Ultra Barrier, it is the most known type of barrier, a curtain/wall of light energy. *** Ultra Barrier: A dome shaped version. *** Capture Ray: Generates a barrier/cage of some shape around a target. So long as the user maintains mental connection, they can move the cage as they see fit. **** Barrier Ray: Creates a barrier that stays for an extended period of time. *** Circular Rebound Ray: A spinning circle of energy that redirects what ever hits it. *** Circle Shield: A simple field of energy emitted and held in place in the shape of a circle, or a circular field of energy that blocks in coming attacks. *** Ultra Cross Guard: a barrier erected around the forearm. *** Full Body Barrier: Cadets may learn to emit a protective light from their entire body. ** Light Metamorphic Abilities: Besides changing the shape of the energy, cadets are taught to change the properties of the energy, from generating large amounts of heat, to becoming electrically conductive, or even absorbing/displacing heat. The most expert use of this includes feats such as shrinking or growing a target, teleporting them, or even converting a monster back into an animal. Cadets are taught to use these principles with their Ultra Beams to create their own techniques. *** Examples: Note that these are basic techniques *** Energy Constructs: Based on Ultra Barrier teachings, but used for offense. This includes anything from arrows, spears, boomerangs etc *** Perception Ray: Eye beams that reveal/ see invisible targets. *** Ultra Multi Ray: A beam, often from the forehead via a beam lamp, that can be used to paralyze, awaken, or shock the target. Master technique. *** Ultra Fireball: An energy blast similar in nature to a fireball. *** Ultra Thunder: Electrical bolts fired at the enemy. **** Ultra Lightning: Calls down lightning on the opponent. *** Saving Whip: A beam of energy that moves as if alive, it stretches out and safely retrieves objects or people. *** Ultra Maximum: Grows an object or being to giant size. *** Ultra Minimum: Shrinks an object or being to normal/human size or smaller. *** Ultra Stop-Ray: A beam that leaves the target frozen in place (not literally frozen). **** Ultra Catch: Two beams from knife hands, which freeze the opponent and allow the user to move them as they desire. **** Ultra Shootless: A beam which stops multiple projectiles. *** Ultra Spray: A beam that removes cloaking fields. *** Ultra Light Release: Captures the target in a cage of energy and teleports them at the user's desire. *** Cell Change Beam: A highly difficult and highly exhaustive technique, it comes in two stages. It is hardly used because it requires a certain amount of time to use, and can leave the average Ultra exhausted. There is also no guarantee it will work, especially if the monster is too strong or can absorb energy. It is said to be based of a technique used by an ancient. To use this technique requires knowledge of medical rays and Size Change. **** Stage One: A charged calming ray from both hands, purging the target of all impurities **** Stage Two: A beam that encases the target in a sphere, reducing their mass to that of a normal life form. ** Medical Rays: Cadets are taught basic Ultra, first aide, that is using their powers to heal themselves and each other. This field uses principles taught for Light Metamorphic skill but for medical reasons. It should be noted that it is easier to heal another than oneself. However, not as much attention it given to this unless the cadet is aiming for the Silver Cross Corp. *** Recharge Ray: An Ultra Beam but with a different composition, this one is metabolized quickly by an Ultra, via the color timer or forehead crystal and recharges the target. *** Knitting Ray: Appearing as a sphere of energy, it is pressing against the target and the energy is conducted by the Ultra Armor, mending wounds and healing internal injuries. *** Medical Ray: For non Ultra Beings, like humans, it works my restoring/empowering their bio-field, healing injuries. *** Calming Ray: To certain techniques what the Specium Ray is to Ultra Beams, it pacifies the target. *** Ultra Extract: A soft ray that removes contaminants *** Ultra Healing: With a soft light from the palm of their hand, an Ultra can close their own wounds. *** Ultra Purify: A transfer of life energy, from the energy core, to revive a fallen Ultra. ** Physical: Beyond Rays, Ultra Beam energy can be used in a physical fashion. *** Ultra Full Body/Ultra Air Body/Flushing Attack: While flying the Ultra protects their internal organs with an internal shield, in preparation for a full body collision *** Ultra Mach: Ultra Energy is used either to propel the body forward at high speed, or to enhance their own running. This often requires charging. *** Empowered Attacks: From energy coated fists and legs for punches and kicks. *** Ultra Spark: The Ultra puts their fists together and arcs electricity all over their body. *** Body Spark: Emits bright light from their body in a flash. *** Body Windmill: The Ultra rotates in the air, while laid flat out, emitting energy and creating an energy vortex around them. *** Rowling Parks: The Ultra spins in the air, laid flat out, concentrates energy into the hands or feet to fire as a projectile. *** Solar Recharge: While not a beam, an energy field is created around the color timer, to absorb large quantities of sunlight/energy quickly. This takes the form of rays of light and particles zooming into the color timer, until it returns to its normal color. Ultras with protectors simply use them to absorb more sunlight faster, masters of this, even make it a passive ability. Useless in the dark. *** Ultra Dynamite (F): A forbidden technique that is no longer taught, while incredibly powerful, almost to the point of absurdity, it involves the user self-destructing and then putting themselves back together. While technically any Ultra can do this at a whim, the technique really calls for maintaining consciousness of their entire body, to bring themselves back together. As there will no doubt be mistakes in the process, this results in damage to the user's body. **** As a side note Ultraman Orion Berserker Insanity Mode survived his dynamite due to his ridiculously potent life force and little else. *** Mode Change (U): Difficult to the point that it is considered a lost technique, very few if any Ultras attempt to learn this technique. This represents the mastery of this field of techniques. It involves using Light Metamorphic principles to create a field of energy that merges with the user's body, altering their inner light and thus changing their physical capabilities, usually to enhance one or several aspects. The use of a Mode Change, requires that they user generate and power an energy field affecting their entire body. It is not required for graduation, but some Ultras return to study this technique. * Physical Combat: Ultras learn a variety of Fighting Techniques. The following are those not typically used, use their unique biology, or the Ultras have their own names for them. ** Ultra Power: Cadets learn to summon the maximum of their current strength, via producing strength enhancing steroids. This does not last long and fades as soon as focus is lost. *** Ultra Punch: A punch using Ultra Power *** Ultra Kick: A kick version *** Ultra Chop: A chopping version. *** Ultra Bloom: The user rips open or rips of a body apart. *** Ultra Whip: The user picks up and throws the opponent with such force, they almost appear to be flying. *** Ultra Back Breaker: Holds the opponent up, upside down, and slams them back first into the ground *** Dropped Brains Reverse: Throws the opponent, so that they land head first. *** Ultra Hurricane: The user grabs the opponent and throws them up into the air, with enough force to cause tornado like effect as they spin about in the air. In some versions, a net of light is setup to catch and hold the target for a follow up attack. ** Grappling: *** Ultra Headbutt: Uses the principles of the Air Body technique on the head, for a headbutt that could crush diamonds. *** Flying Mare: Grabs the opponent by the neck/head and arm or any other similar appendage and spins around and throws them. *** Monkey Flip: When faced with a charging opponent, the Ultra grabs them, falls on their back and uses the opponent's momentum and his leg to flip them over. *** Neck Hanging: A technique where an Ultra holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. *** Headlock: The Ultra headlocks their opponent to seal their movements. *** Ultra Neck Tighten: The Ultra uses their legs to choke/grab the opponent and bring them down *** Dropped Rock: Hoist the enemy in the air and slams them into the ground. *** Ultra Elbow: An elbow strike designed to break bones. ** Air Combat: Students are taught the art of combat during flight, especially against flying saucers. *** Ultra Dropper: A downward punch from the air. *** Ultra Flying Kick: A kick from high altitudes. *** Dive Kick: A double Flying Kick. *** Ultra Flying Whip: Grabs another flying opponent and uses momentum to spin and throw them. * Mental Combat/Techniques: ** Mindscape: An advance form of telepathy where they users communication in a mental realm. ** Ultra Willpower (U): Ultra brand of telekinesis. This, combined with Ultra Beams, is what results in most of their powers. Most Ultras do not know how to use this in combat. While all Ultras can potentially use this, few can use it combat, or at a moment's notice unless trained. *** Phantom Fire: The user starts a fire mentally. ** Crest Weapons/Blades: Students with Crest Weapons are taught how to mentally control their blades and call them back when thrown. *** Ultra Knocks Tactics: A technique where the user places their Crest Blade in the air, and charges it with Ultra Beam energy to increase its cutting/destructive power as it is sent flying forward. ** Ultra V Barrier: The user crosses their arms and uses psychic power to protect themselves. ** Ultra Valor (U): A little used and almost forgotten skill, it is psychic power used to enhance physical ability and physical resistance. * Phase Manipulation: ** Size Change: Fully developed Ultras can control their own personal mass, to grow and shrink. The smaller they are, the less energy they expand and vice versa. However, going past their natural size is taxing for them, in that they use up more energy in such massive forms they are not used to. At the academy, Ultras learn the most efficient way to change their size. ** Ultra Splitter/Ultra Separation (U): The ability to multiply oneself. Due to the fact that requires knowledge of quantum mechanics and skill in that area, it is not easy to learn. Although each unit is separate to themselves, they all share the same mind, making this form of combat mentally taxing. ** Digitization: Operating on the principles of teleportation, Ultras can turn their bodies into data and enter computer systems. ** Ultra Hyperspace: The ability to move to other dimensions, and potentially universes, as well as create ones own pocket dimension. Such places are generally only accessible by other Ultras. *** Travel Sphere: While physical objects, the inside of travel spheres are effectively pocket dimensions (bigger on the inside). They are used to transport people/objects besides the user. Users use this with Digitization for ease of movement across space. *** Slide In: A technique to enter locked dimensional gateways, or least those not accessible to normal beings. It can also be used to phase through solid objects or modify themselves to operate in another dimension. *** Seals: Cadets are taught the art sealing away foes, enemies too resistant to death, or that they cannot truly defeat. They can be put away in sealed pocket dimensions. Seals also draw on the user's strength, so their death, however temporary, would mean the eventual release of the seals. Seals make use of Light Metamorphic Principles. **** Ultra Light Net: A combination technique designed to remove taint from an area. With at least three Ultras this field can cover an entire planet. It can be vary taxing. **** Ultra Meta Prison: The Ultra creates a disc of light in the sky which falls on the target after showering them with light, and seals them in a subspace prison. **** Final Cross Shield: The Penultimate sealing techniques, it requires four Ultras and the energy demand is so great that transforming risks compromising the seal, as the Ultras fight in a weakened state as much of their energy is being used to maintain the seal. *** Ultra Twinkle Way: The glowing pool of light this technique creates, it actually a wormhole, taking the Ultra wherever they desire within reason. *** Ultra S.O.S.: A technique to create a quick Ultra Sign for requesting aide. An Ultra Sign is an energy construct which holds a telepathic message and sent across space. It takes the form of either the users written name/signature or the message and then a signature. *** Ultra Dimension: While mainly used for rest, these pocket dimensions can be used for combat, but they put a great deal of strain so they are generally not used. **** Meta-Field: A pocket dimension created specifically for battle. *** Teleportation: Cadets are taught the principles and art of teleporting oneself and others. The energy requirements for this technique revolve around the amount of mass being moved and the distance. **** Ultra Warp: teleports oneself. **** Ultra Warp Beam: moves others ** Synthesis: Ultras can create matter via phase, Ultra Beam energy and Ultra Willpower. They are so hard to learn, they are used to test cadets to see if they will graduate. *** Ultra Shower: A stream of water from one's hands to put out fire. *** Ultra Mist: A stream of ice cold mist to freeze the opponent. *** Ultra Bubble: A stream of bubble/foams, used to battle biological agents. * Others: These techniques are not just taught at the academy, they are taught in school, but they will be tested for them. ** Mimicry: Highly important for a space ranger is the ability to blend in on another planet, especially if they are an observer. While there are other ways to do this, Ultras create a Quantum field. Inside the field they are still an Ultra, but the physics of the outside world perceive them to literally be whatever they transformed into. These Quantum fields are often locked, so they remain, even if the user is unconscious, thus requiring a key to unlock, basically their transformation device. ** Merger: Should the need arise, Ultras can merge their energies with another. While this was developed as a rescue technique for fellow Ultras, it also has other uses. *** Human Host: Ultras can transform themselves into an energy field and merge with the bio-field of another, usually a humanoid. Transformation generally involves a switch, with the host being digitized and stored within the Ultra who takes on their solid form again. *** Fusion: This technique is taught at the academy, it involves two or more Ultras synchronizing their energies and becoming one. This is different than taking a host as it involves all the minds inside working together. This merger is temporary. **** Ultra Overlap: Several Ultras combine themselves into energy and merge into a focus Ultra, granting said Ultra, extra power. This may result in a new form, but regardless the Ultra in question would reach Super Ultra Status. ** Senses: Cadets are taught to take their senses to the extreme and beyond. Ultras can naturally see across the spectrum and vast distances. *** Ultra X Rays: Cadets are taught how to use their ability to see across the spectrum to see through objects and even disguises. **** Ultra Scan: Cadets learn to scan objects/areas for any abnormalities visually *** Ultra Hearing: Not many use this, but an Ultra can focus their hearing to hear a conversation a mile away. *** Adaption: Cadets are taught how to adapt their senses to new environments, such as a different dimension, or underwater *** Energy Sensing: Cadets are trained to detect not only Light Energy, but also Minus Energy. However most graduates can only sense Light Energy due to Minus energy's polar nature. ** Light Speed Combat: One of the final marks of mastery needed to graduate, it combines training in the Senses category and Phase category. Students are taught to fight at an accelerated perception. These put a great of stress on users mentally. *** Acceleration: An Ultra can propel themselves forward or quickly via their own energy *** High Speed Eye: The user charges their mind to perceive things at high speeds. It allows them to track their targets moving at high speeds. *** High Speed Aura: The user cloaks themselves in an aura of Ultra Energy, which increases their movements and propels them forward. It's purpose is to deal with high gravity environments, but on normal worlds it increases the user's speed. See Also * Dark Ultra Techniques Trivia * Most of the techniques noted here, are from Ultraman, Ultraseven and reoccurring techniques, while a few are picked from various Ultras. Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321